Rose in the club getting typsy
by Nutz666
Summary: Happens after VA. But before FB. Its a short story. Enjoy


Rose in da club getting tipsy

"Rose? Please?"

I was sat in the Moroi dorms with Lissa who had been literally begging me all day to go out with her and all the other seniors. I couldn't believe Lis was asking me this. I'd been trying to walk the straight and narrow since the night of the equinox dance. I was keeping my head down, training hard and just trying to get the top of the class so I could become Lissa guardian when we graduated. And here she was asking me to break like 50 rules.

"Lissa, don't you want me to be your guardian when we graduate?" She stopped tugging on me and froze; she looked like I had slapped her.

"Of course I do. Why would you say that?" She looked genuinely hurt that I'd doubted her.

"I want to go; god knows I need to let steam off. But if we get caught, I'm the one who will be punished, not you. I could be expelled. And then what? We couldn't be together." Her face turned pensive. She understood. We both wanted more than anything to be together when we graduate, and she knew that as the last Dragomir she was basically untouchable, I on the other hand was not. I was expendable. Even with the bond.

"I'll tell them I compelled you. I need this. You need this. And if you don't go you know that Shane and all that will start calling you chicken, you'll be the only one left here. Don't you think that would be very suspect? Don't you want to keep me safe?" She was holding my gaze; she knew she had me there.

I thought this whole situation was shit, we shouldn't have to cram a lifetime worth of fun into a few months. We all graduate soon the Moroi and the Dhampir's. Dhampir's went straight into being guardians, but Moroi they got to go to college, travel and basically just have fun. We were expected to lay down our lives when we hadn't even lived them yet. And for Lissa I really didn't mind, but for some of my Dhampir friends they wouldn't be so lucky to have a great Moroi friend, they would most likely to be guarding a royal snob.

"Fuck it. What's the plan?" Lissa breathed a sigh of relief she told me the plan and it was a pretty good one, it would all start tomorrow 9pm. "The problem isn't getting out of the grounds; it's getting back in and remember there's going to be about 50 of us. He lucky thing is that tomorrow is a Saturday so no lessons. I think everyone will have to go in small groups say, no more than five and all meet at the waiting point, anyone not there at, say, 10pm then we assume they got caught and they get left behind." I told her adding security measures into the plan, we had lots of Dhampir and Moroi doing this, we all needed to be as safe as possible.

"Rose, don't worry so much. Just relax." She said walking away, so I could go back to my dorm.

The idea was simple really. Everyone wanted to blow some steam of, everyone was feeling restless. The student council had asked for a senior dance but was denied. So they came up with this. The seniors would sneak off campus to go clubbing.

The black market at the academy went through the roof when it was all being arranged. Everyone wanted fake ID's. This is where Lissa and I were lucky; we still had ours from when we went on the run. My name was Rose Thorne and Lissa's was Lissa Dragon. Our ID dude once told me the key is to use as much real information as possible but just change it by a couple years.

I woke at 6 and met Lissa for breakfast. I told her to meet at mine to get ready also telling her to bring Christian, he was in our group, Mason and Eddie being our 4th and 5th, but they were in my building already, so it would be easy for them to get to us. I walked back towards my room when I bumped into Dimitri on his way out. He looked different; He wasn't wearing his usual clothes of running, or guardian gear. He was in jeans and a shirt, if anything he looked sexier than ever. His hair was tied back, what can I say, he just looked like a god. I should start calling him Zeus.

"Hey Comrade, how's it hanging?" Little to the left, maybe right, it could be down the centre. I glad no one can hear my internal babble. He stopped to talk to me.

"Rose, what's got you in a happy mood?" He wasn't a very talkative person but when we were alone we could enjoy a bit of conversation. It was nice.

"Me? I'm just happy its Saturday also no running today as you cancelled training." I said happily. I actually enjoyed training with Dimitri but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I was supposed to give you a message. My pillow and duvet want to send a thank you for letting me sleep with them for hours extra today. They were getting jealous, thought I was cheating on them with another bed." He openly laughed at that. I love when he laughs, I don't hear it often, but when I do, it vibrates through my body. Great! Now I was starting to get all funny in my lady parts, this guy was too hot for his own good. It doesn't help when I can easily remember the feel of his hands roaming my naked body. How he kissed me so deep I could feel it in my ovaries. I needed a cold shower before I went out, a very long cold shower.

"Tell them they're lucky." Did he seriously say that? His smile faded and his face altered so he had on his guardian mask again. No he didn't mean to say that.

"Well excuse me while I go starfish." I hurried past him before I melted into a puddle in front of him.

"Hathaway. You better be wearing some skimpy number today." Mason came strolling up to me putting his arm around my shoulder. He was wearing jeans and a nice t-shirt. His hair was still just as messy, but it went well.

"I should give every other gal around a chance to hook up tonight. I wouldn't want them all to be jealous Mas." I said not looking at him.

"Save a dance for me, or I'll have to kick your ass Monday morning." He gave me a kiss on the head. "Me and Ed will be in your room soon. I know you and Lissa will need a little time to look perfect." He walked off towards his room. I was in the Shower when I heard Lissa call through, I wrapped a large towel around me then stepped into my room.

"My eyes!" Christian slapped his hands over his eyes and turned away, I smiled as I saw his cheeks go red.

"Like you saw anything." I said grabbing my underwear. I noticed Lissa was showered and in something comfy, she was waiting until I helped her choose what she was wearing. Just then my door opened again, Mason and Eddie entered.

"Rose, you should wait until we're alone," he said, raising an eye brow at me in nothing but a towel. I had nothing at hand to throw at him, so I just walked into the bathroom to cover parts up. When I walked out I was in my underwear but was covered by my bath robe. I don't often get to dress up, I was relishing in it. I helped Lissa choose a lilac dress and black shoes. I knew what I was wearing, I didn't want to go for a dress, the problem with dresses is that you can't kick in them so I was wearing denim shorts and off shoulder black skin tight top and knee high lacy brown boots, I finished the look off with a belt and a black choker. I left my hair down just adding a little eye make-up and red lips.

The boys had brought some alcohol with them so we drank a little before leaving, by now it was 8pm and knew we had to make the rendezvous point in an hour. I grabbed my bag which had a pair of flats in there, just in case and hurried after the rest.

We snuck around the building and into the woods, we knew that it would be the closest way out but risky cause it was easy to lose your Barings. Luckily Eddie and Mason had been looking at maps of the area for weeks. Lissa shoes sunk into the ground a few times but we made it to the meeting point first, soon, Shane Meredith and a few Moroi's joined us. By 9pm everyone had made it. I was surprised. Everyone was waiting silently on this dirt road in the middle of the woods when an unlikely sound then eventually view appeared. It was a coach.

"Well we couldn't go clubbing without wheels could we?" Lissa said with a smile. She'd hired a coach. We all plied on, the others had already decided to go to the club two towns over, deciding that the club closest would be to convenient to maybe see any off duty teachers.

The others wanted to get out a block away but this was a foot down moment, I stated it was too easy for strigoi to attack while out unarmed. They didn't want to look like a school trip but I told them coaches of people can easily go clubbing together, especially if it was a party, so that was our story we were all out apparently celebrating my 22nd birthday.

We departed the bus outside the club named Sands, and all piled into the club. Lissa had booked a VIP area for us all, I'm not sure if it was because that meant money or they were clueless, but no one got asked for ID. So far this was going well, too well.

"Rose relax!" Lissa was shouting over the music. We were at the bar getting a drink, everyone was on the instructions to drink responsibly; the last thing we needed was for someone to drink too quickly and wreck it for everyone.

Lissa placed something around my shoulder, it was a birthday sash. "It is your birthday after all." She shouted at me. I sat with her; I was starting to relax a little. They were plating some good music, then a familiar song came on. Lissa and I looked at each other and headed straight for the dance floor. We were the first up and we didn't care. We used to dance to this while we were on the run. We started jumping, "Oooh shut up and dance with me!"

I looked at Lissa and I was so happy in this moment. We used to be free to do what we wanted now there were so many rules we had to follow, but this reminded me of before, when it was just Lissa and me. Soon the floor was full, not just from our large party but from the whole club. Soon the song changed to cheerleader and Mason, Eddie and Christian joined us, Mason dancing behind me grabbing my hips, we were all moving to the beat. The atmosphere was intoxicating. I motioned I was going to get another drink to the guys, Mason joined me.

"What you having?" Mason asked getting to the bar.

"Vodka and Coke, also a water." I could see he didn't want to get me water, but I refused to get too drunk. I downed the water in seconds, I drank it for convenience, hydration. I took my vodka to the table Mason sat down pulling me to his lap, he rested his hand on my legs. It was very comfy, for the millionth time I wondered why I couldn't romantically like Mason, he was such a great guy, but I knew I needed to get a certain Russian out of my brain first.

Lissa came into view in that second she started pulling me, I knew she needed the ladies. I let her steer us to the bathrooms. I didn't want to go, I knew once I started I wouldn't stop, but sometimes you just had to pee.

"I'm so glad you came, I'm having the best night!" Lissa said to me while touching up her gloss in the mirror. "You're looking close to Mason." She said with a knowing look.

"Don't start match making, he's a friend. I'm just having fun with my friends tonight." We headed back out to drink and dance some more.

I really was having the best time. Feeling the rhythm of the music flowing though us, at one point I was in the middle of Mason and Eddie, like a Rose sandwich, nothing sexual in the slightest, just friends having fun. Even Lissa joined in behind me as we gyrated together. I left my friends on the dance floor and went to the bar again as I reached it a hand grabbed my upper arm.

"Can I get you a drink?" a guy easily in his 30's leered at me.

"Nope, I'm good thank you." I turned back to the bar. But he pulled me back again.

"How about a kiss for the birthday girl?" He made kissing lips at me.

"If those lips touch me, I'll break your nose." I told him, I meant it. I turned back again towards the bar when his hand grabbed my ass. Before I could react to him he was yanked away being thrown to the floor a few feet away. I looked to my saviour to look at the most welcoming eyes. But eyes I didn't want to see here. Dimitri.

"How long have you been here?" I asked like we wasn't in the middle of a club.

"Long enough." He said into my ear pulling me closer. I could feel his breath on my neck making me shiver. He always has this effect on me, but right now I was tipsy and all I could smell, see and touch was him. He was making is impossible not to jump him. I needed to pull away. I needed air. He noticed me pulling away from him; instead he pulled me away towards the back of the bar. We entered a court yard.

As soon as the door was closed behind us he pushed me up against it and kissed me like it was the last kiss of our lives. He made my skin become alive making me shiver uncontrollably with every touch. He kissed me behind my ears, down my neck. Always keeping contact with me either by hand or lips.

"You looked amazing out there tonight Roza. You are so beautiful." His deep voice told me in my ear. I could feel his arousal pushing against my stomach. He felt so good on me.

"What, what are you doing here?" I asked him breathlessly, in between kisses.

"Looking for you." He told me kissing my neck. I felt a stirring in my nether regions; I was starting to feel a buzz like fire starting. My breathing became heavier, more desperate, I couldn't think straight. He groaned in my ear causing goosebumps to spread down my back. He whispered my name again his hands roaming my hips, then pulling my left leg up to his waist, his right hand supporting my leg. Without warning my body buckled, I screamed into his neck, calling his name as my body shook, I felt tinging from my nerve spot in my underwear. What was that? Wow. Fuck.

Dimitri held my face in his hands and kissed me intimately, this time slower. He looked me in the eyes a look of pure adoration in place there.

"Roza, that was incredible." He said his taking on more of an accent.

"What was that?" He looked shocked. "

"You mean you've never-?" He didn't carry on his sentence. Then it hit me, I just had my first orgasm ad he'd hardly touched me. What a wet sock I was. He smiled at me realising I was becoming embarrassed. He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him.

"It's my honour to do that for you. My Roza." He sent shivers down me again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to gather my thoughts.

"There's been a mass break out at the Academy, it seems. A coach was seen leaving the woods; it wasn't hard putting together two and two. Luckily a few of the school guardians were in the town over so came here to check things out, I've been here a few hours watching you dance." He told me his eyes full of me. I was very aware that his body was still pushed into me with my leg still I his hand

"How much time do we have?" I asked him, still trying to control my breathing.

"What time does the bus come to pick you up?" I pulled my phone out of my bra, he smirked at me.

"What? No ones stealing it there are they." I told him like it was an everyday thing, well it was for me. In about an hour I told him, pushing it back into my bra. He followed my hand's, his eyes were full of hunger.

"We'll let you guys have your fun, there's guardians out front and inside, then they will follow you all back to the school." I noticed something he said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked him.

"No, I have today off, I've been drinking, I have a room booked until morning." He told me. A room away from school, we weren't at school. Its fate. He let my leg go, it fell down, it was feeling cold now he'd let it go.

"Come on let's get you inside. You're freezing." We walked back into the club. Lissa and the gang were waiting for me by the bar, they clocked Dimitri and froze.

"Its ok, they're letting us stay, the place is surrounded. They'll help us get home." I told her, she laughed in surprise.

"in that case lets dance some more." She started pulling me to the dance floor but Mason and Eddie grabbed me.

"Hang on, I want to place a bet, that I will beat you in a pint competition." I laughed at him. No way would he win.

"You want me to bruise your pride some more, Ashford?" I told him. Giving Lissa an eyeful I knew she'd been bragging about my downing expertise. He smiled at me handing me a pint of beer. Each of us placed ours on the table in front of us. Lissa counted down and timed it.

"1, 2, 3 go!"

Each of us grabbed our glasses up ending them in our mouths, letting the golden liquid flow down our throats. I turned my glass over and placed it on the table, followed by Mason 3 seconds later and Eddie 2 seconds after that.

"Rose you did that in 3 seconds! Pay up!" She looked to Christian and I shook my head, he bet against me, serves him right.

"You should know better than that Ozera!" I said with a laugh. Mason passed me a vodka coke with I downed and headed to the dance floor with Lissa following. Some awful 80's music started but they'd mixed into danceable music. I didn't care what we danced to as long as I was here with my friends.

That last couple drinks had made me a little tipsy. Adding to that the intoxicating allure that somewhere in here Dimitri was in here watching me.

"And this is for birthday girl Rose." I heard over the speakers, suddenly, want you to want me came on, it was a remix it was faster but sounded great. Me and Lissa stared jumping around. Another one we loved from earlier in the year. We danced like no one was in the room, I twirled her around in circles, generally not caring if anyone was watching. I danced her around all the time laughing and having fun. It couldn't get much better than this. Once again Mason, Christian and Eddie joined us Christian grabbed Lissa for a dance and I was left with two of my best friends. I laughed as Eddie asked Mason for this dance and they twirled around the dance floor.

I don't know what made me do it but I looked up and saw red, I reacted instantly, grabbing Lissa who was being twirled past me and whipped her behind me. This strigoi was about 30 feet in front of me, through the crowd and on a raised seating area looking out on the dance floor, he looked about 25 when he had been turned obviously was a human before, he had dark hair but I couldn't make out his clothes, the skin of his face looked strange against the coloured lights. Eddie and Mason seeing my defensive mode snapped straight into guardian mode looking in the same direction.

Like a Mexican wave every senior novice turned towards this strigoi, if it wasn't a strigoi it would have been comical, more or less the whole dance floor hand stopped moving, just staring at him. If ever there was a wrong place, wrong time it was him now being here. Within an instant Dimitri and Alberta were behind him, he bolted for the exit, which brought him close to Lissa and me. I pressed Lissa further behind me so she wasn't in the eye line of the strigoi as he tried to bolt. I slipped my leg out, which the strigoi hadn't noticed, he tripped over my foot making him trip head first into the wall. Dimitri and Alberta was on him in a second, escorting him out to the court yard where Dimitri had taken me earlier. Within a minute they were back. Giving a nod, the guardians started herding the seniors out the exit, the club started emptying.

They were all nearly out when I realised I'd forgotten my bag on our seats. Telling Lissa I'd catch her up I ran back to get it. I had reached the table, hand out to grab my bag when an arm flashed in front of me grabbing my boob I looked up, it was the handsy man from earlier. Without thinking I grabbed his hand and slipped him onto his back on the floor. Then obviously the bouncers came running. Oh yeah, ignore a whole room staring at a running man but come running when a girl has to defend herself. They grabbed me and started taking me a door these guys were built, they obviously worked out on was in a black fitted top and the other was in a grey fitted shirt.

I started to panic, I didn't know these people and they were taking me god knows where.

"Where are we going?" I started digging my heels in, this felt all kinds of wrong.

"To talk in the office, you're interesting." The one in black sneered. Why was he sneering? Well I wasn't hanging around to find out. I kicked the one on my right on the foot with the heel of my shoe, it went through the leather easily, he howled in pain letting go. I punched the one on the left in the nose so hard it instantly started bleeding. While he was holding his nose I turned to see what the first one if stomped on, the grey one, was straightening up to attack me again. When he fell to the floor in a heap, I looked over and saw Dimitri. He'd punch the guy so hard he fell unconscious. He grabbed me and started pulling me to the exit. I grabbed my bag on the way past.

When we got out there, there was no one around.

"Wheres the coach?" I asked. I couldn't believe they'd go without me. Dimitri was on the phone but was looking towards me, I'd sat down on the curb, hugging my legs, I was getting cold now. He shut his phone down and placed it in his pocket. He sat next to me, taking his duster off and putting it around me, I hugged it closer. "What's happening?"

"The coach left, it was at full capacity and they couldn't wait, I told them I'd get you back." I nodded, then thought something.

"You are not driving me anywhere, you've been drinking." I said matter of factly. "I'm not driving I've been drinking too. What's the plan Comrade?" He smiled at me. I know I slurred my words; I'd drank too much for me to be speaking properly.

"We're staying in the hotel until morning, and then I can drive you back. I've already got you a room, come one." He said pulling me up.

"Be cheaper if we shared." I said it quietly, to myself. I don't know if he heard me but he smiled anyways. The hotel was close, it wasn't long before I was checked in and headed to my room, which was next to mine. He helped me to my room gave my forehead a kiss then left me. I heard his door close.

I needed water. I went to the bathroom and filled a glass up, downing it. I looked down at myself, I felt all dirty and grimy, I needed a shower. I stripped off in a second and jumped into an amazingly hot shower. I got out slipping on the wet floor causing me to scream out, I banged my head on the sink, I was seeing stars. I was trying to blink my vision back. I was ready to pass out, I took a breath and saw the stars had lessoned. Maybe a drunk shower wasn't the best idea.

Fuck! That hurt. I heard banging I couldn't figure out the source of it. I blinked my eyes as I saw a shadow fall over me, I saw an outline of a person, Dimitri, I would know him anywhere.

"Hey you." I smiled, not sure if I was slurry because of the hit or the alcohol. He assessed me, checking my head first.

"You' be ok, I don't think you have concussion, I think the alcohol helped. He said. His eyes swam into focus, and then I realized two things. One I was naked sprawled out on the floor and two, Dimitri was here and wasn't paying any attention to the fact I was naked in front of him. I grabbed for the towel, I know I must be blushing. He handed it to me without breaking my eye contact. I covered myself up as best as I could.

"Can you stand?" He asked leaning back and standing up.

"Of course." I said trying to stand, but slipping again. "Ok I may need a little help." I said looking up at him. He crouched down and held me under one arm as the other supported my back; he helped me stand, while I held the towel. He helped me to the bed.

He hovered a little then went to retreat to his room.

"Umm Dimitri? I cant sleep here." I told him. Looking past him.

"Why not?" He looked a little puzzled.

"Because you busted the door, look!" He turned to assess the damage.

"I thought you were in trouble I heard you scream, maybe we get you another room." He said still looking at the damage.

"Dimitri I'm too tired, can't I just share your room? I promise to be a good girl. I'll even sleep on the floor and in all honesty I don't think I should be alone, my head hurts from the fall." I was making lame excuses but I did want to be close to him but it was true I was tired. I had no idea what the time was it had to be about 5/6am. He thought for a minute, disappeared into the bathroom, I noticed he had my clothes and phone. He walked to me and helped me up. I made sure my towel covered me and helped me into his room. He placed me on the bed, throwing a t-shirt and boxers at me.

"Put them on, you can't sleep in a towel." I nodded, I wasn't thinking straight when I just pulled my towel off and got in the clothes he gave me. I saw him turn around, he disappeared into the bathroom and emerged in pj bottoms and a tshirt. He had a glass of water and few painkillers in his hand.

"Oh I knew I loved you for a reason." I said. I wasn't sure if I thought it or said it aloud as I took the pain killers and water. I started slipping to the floor, he stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, pulling me back up on to the bed.

Yawning I told him, "going to sleep." Wasn't it obvious?

"No, you're lying here, come on. I said nothing and just laid down, I started falling asleep when he started getting up. I grabbed at his hand.

"Where are you going?" I was half asleep now. I heard him whisper.

"To make my bed."

"Your bed is with me." I relaxed more as he slid back under the covers; I was lying on my side facing him. I was still holding his hand as I fell asleep.

I woke slowly, my head was banging. It was all from a spot at the back of my head. What the hell had I done? I started thinking back. I remember Dimitri arriving, I remember the court yard, I remember Mason challenging me to a pint race and something about a strigoi. Bits were coming back as I woke up a little.

I felt movement next to me and started awake. In an instant it all came back. I was in Dimitri's bed. I was still holding his hand. Then another urge came over me, I needed the bathroom. I silently got up, trying not to disturb him. He looked so carefree asleep; I wish I could spend more time ogling him. When I was finished I realised my house felt bad, I eyed Dimitri's toothbrush and though fuck it. I brushed my teeth. I tip toed back to bed.

As I got there his phone went off. He conformed a few things then hung up.

"It seems those bouncers from last night have been arrested. Seems they make it a habit of taking drunk women up to their office." Wow not what I was expecting at all. "You shouldn't have been in that situation at all. What were you thinking?" He wasn't angry but I could hear the disappointment.

"I didn't even want to go, everyone was begging me, they planned it all out weeks ago, I only decided late Friday night, when I couldn't convince Lissa not to go. I didn't drink that much, and I was pacing myself, I was drinking water all night." I told him.

"I know I saw." He smiled at me. This smile did things to my parts, already they had come alive, making me want to squirm. "Before I spoke to you." He had the biggest smile on his face. Like a child on Christmas.

"That's what the kids are calling it these days is it?" I smiled back, he was making me feel a little daring.

He leaned over to give me a kiss and smiled at me.

"It was very unexpected but well worth it. Roza."

"Unexpected to you? What about me? It was like fireworks." Sometimes I just don't know when to shut up.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" I asked him.


End file.
